LPFACBB
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Andre Gets A Love Potion for Tori on Valentines Day, But Jade drinks it Accidentally. Andre has to Find a Way to Fix all of This.


**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious setting and characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All other non victorious characters and setting are my own creations."

* * *

**Love Potions From Amazon Can Be Bad**

**Thursday **

_14, February 2013 8:00 {Morning}_

**Improv Class, First Period**

Walking to class carrying a small Pepsi bottle with a red drink inside of it, Andre was careful not to drop it and kept it gripped firmly in his hand.

"_Today is Valentine's day and there was only one person who I ever really wanted for Valentine's day, she's kind, gentle, beautiful and has been my best friend ever since she first walked into Hollywood Arts. I don't know what she really thinks of me or if she can see me in a different light. A friend is all I've ever been to her…and I'm afraid, afraid to ask her to be more than just my Valentine. The best way to stay close to someone you love, is by just being their friends - even if it hurts right?. But today I come out of the Friendzone, even if it have to do it by an alternative mean."_

When he was inside of the classroom, he looked to his left and to his right first before placing the Pepsi bottle on Tori's usual seat. Andre stuck a little red bow in the shape of a heart on the side of the bottle for extra measure. He took his seat and waited for Tori to arrive.

"_A week ago I bought this love potion on , I know, that seems desperate. But a desperate mind seeks for desperate answers and solutions. Anyway, I bought this love potion from a person who I believe called them self Emerald J. anyway it said "Guaranteed to work" so I guess 50 dollars was worth it. Hopefully." _

Andre stared into space with love and hope in his eyes, but that moment of bliss was ruined when he saw Beck and Jade come walking into class. His attention went from looking at the couple to Jade who stopped next to Tori's seat, grabbed the Pepsi bottle unsnapped the cap with a bottle opener.

Andre got up and tried to stop Jade, but she was quick in gulping down the whole red drink. _"Jade…No…Why."_

"Oh hey Andre, good morning to…excuse me…**[Burps]**…aahh, good morning to you."

"Jade…do you have any idea who that was for? I wasted like fifty bucks on that, what am I gonna do. Crap now I'm gonna have to tell her using that…that thing what the heck was it called again…Courage!"

Andre ran out of the Class and almost crashed into Tori, He skidded to a stop and brought his hands up to his chest like a scared child. _"Tori!?…Hi…" _he told her.

"Hey Andre," she said, nudging his shoulder with her hand, "You look great today, I love those shoes. Why do you look so scared? Did something happen…is someone threatening you! Come on Andre we're going to go tell on them!"

"Aaahh!" Andre shouted and ran off, "Andre wait!…_Damnit_…" she blew air out of her pursed lips and walked inside of the classroom.

Rushing off to the nearest boy's bathroom, Andre turned both hot and cold water faucets on and splashed his face and neck with Luke warm water. He raised his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You can do this Andre…you can do this, ignore the shaky legs and sweaty palms." Andre smacked himself and turned off the hot water and left only the cold water running, he splashed his face with only cold water and gathered his thoughts and focused on the matter at hand.

He walked out of the bathroom, and made his way back to Imrpov class. Sikowitz thought that Andre was late and warned him about coming to class late again. "Yes sir it won't happen again sir…_Ok Andre, whatever you do don't make eye contact with either Jade or Tori." _

That was easier to do in one's own head than to actually execute in real life, Jade's pupils which had dilated the moment Andre ran out of the classroom made her turn around on her chair and look over at Andre who was focused solely on Sikowitz.

"_Hey Andre…Psst…Andre…Yo Andre." _Jade did a poor job at trying to whisper at Andre, an action which Sikowitz did not try to stop, but one which Beck tried to stop then and there.

"_Jade…jade stop bothering him, you have to pay attention in class." _Jade turned back but only to crumple up some notebook paper and to throw it at Andre. one, two and three times Andre was pelted with paper balls. Andre bit his low lip and tapped his feet, first signs of annoyance. Tori saw Andre getting annoyed and intervened on his behalf.

"_Jade…Jade stop bothering Andre!" _Jade turned to Tori and hissed at her like some kind of snake, she threw paper balls and her notebook at her. "Hey! Sikowitz Jade just threw stuff at me."

"Jade you do that one more time and I'll send you to the principal's office, oh and…stop bothering Andre will you. Don't worry Andre, I'm sure someone will ask you to be their Valentine before the day's end. Come to think of it I see a lot of perfectly cute couples here in my class…Andre! Tori! You two are without anyone…how about-"

"Sikowitz how about continuing the class instead of focusing on who doesn't have a valentine…besides I really want to do some Improv." Andre said with some reluctance.

"Alright Mr. Harris how about we do a Romeo and Juliet scene to keep in spirit with saint valentine's day…alright romeo will be played by Andre Harris"

"Yipee" Andre uttered, clearly unexcited about it. "And for the role of Juliet…Ah let's go with Jade."

"Uuh…oh!….Aw my stomach! Sikowitz please excuse me while I go to the nurses' office. Must be some bad Tacos I had last night."

"Oh, ok then. Please make sure Mr. Harris get's there safely Ms, West." that wasn't good, Andre had to change his destination quickly. "Did I say the Nurses's office…I Meant the Bathroom!"

Andre grabbed his book bag and jetted out of Improv Class, he escaped to the roof of the school while he waited for first period to come to an end. While up there he laid down on the floor, placed his book bag under his head and looked up at the sky. One cloud looked like a fish, another like a rabbit and another looked like a fiery ember.

* * *

**History Class, Second Period**

When the second period bell rang, Andre got off his ass and hurried downstairs to not be late again, the period bells which were normal bells were replaced with love songs for the sole purpose of what today stood for. What did today really stand for? For love? For giving out chocolate? Getting to first base?

That's where a smart and reliable teacher like Mr. Lopez came in to clear up the ignorance in the minds of the youth of today.

"_Alright Class! I bet you all think you know what Valentines day is all about, well I'm here to tell you that what you think you know is all Wrong! Valentine's day began as a Liturgical (Public worship) celebration of one ore more early Christians saints named Valentinus. the only reason we are able celebrate a "Valentine's Day" was because Valentinus ministered to Christians in Rome when they were being persecuted, he performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry. _

_He was arrested, and while in prison he healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius. A little added part to this story was that before his execution, he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell. Only in the middle ages was this day of feast changed for a day to express one's love to that special someone. So the next time you receive a valentine's day card, or give one to that lucky boy or girl…Think of Saint Valentine who died doing the right thing out of love. _

_IS THAT CLEAR!"_

"Yes Mr Lopez Sir!" replied the entire class.

"Good…now since every teacher is teaching or doing something in their classes that correlates to love, I'm just gonna lean back on my chair and rest my legs on my desk. You kids are free to work on valentine's card, write letters and yaada yaada etc.. I'm going to text my ex and see if she wants to see a movie together with me today."

Andre sat at his own desk next to a window and tried writing a love letter to Tori, but his attention was pulled away from the half written paper on his desk because of someone knocking on the classroom door. He saw Jade looking at him through the door window.

"Oh Crap, please don't let her please…please don't let her in mr. Lo-"

"Yes Senorita West, what can I help you with?" asked the teacher, Jade focused away from Andre to look up at the teacher. "I would like to get entrance into your class so I can see THAT guy right there." she pointed at Andre.

Andre looked nervous and frantic, Mr. Lopez took that as just a symptom of the love bug.

"Aah ok, I allow you entrance into my classroom." Jade smirked and walked over to where Andre was.

Andre placed his love letter back in his book bag and thought of what he should do next. The only thing he could do was place his arms on his table and lower his head on them; so he wouldn't make contact eye contact with Jade.

Jade took a seat next to him and placed her left leg over her right one, she propped up her elbow on the desk table and rested the side of her face on her hand. "Andre…Andre look at me."

"I can't Jade…that wouldn't be a good idea, trust me." he muffled out, Jade moved herself and the desk closer to him and asked him, "Why?"

Andre couldn't think of a good way to explain it to her, so he decided to sing it to her.

"_I should not be seeing you,_

_Nor should you be seeing me._

_We know that it could never be_

_You and I together_

_I Should not want to be around you_

_Nor should you want to be around me_

_It's all because of that feeling _

_That feeling the first time we met_

_If you knew, knew how blue_

_How lonely I have come to be_

_You would do, do your utmost _

_To destroy that feeling, that feeling for me_

_I should not be thinking of you _

_Nor should you be thinking of me_

_We know that it could never be _

_You and I together_

_I should not be thinking of you _

_Nor should you be thinking of me_

_We know that it could never be _

_You and I together_

The whole class clapped when Andre finished his song, even if it was muffled it sounded amazing the way he sang a romantic pop song from the post Big Band Era. The meaning of the song however, appeared to have fallen on deaf ears. Jade rubbed Andre's back and played with his dreads.

_"Come on Andre, stop saying stupid things and just look at me." _Jade shook him and tried to lift his head up with force, "Jade No!…I Said No!" the class looked on as Jade fell on Andre and tried to get him to look at her, Andre looked to his left and to his right making sure to keep his eyes closed at all times.

His classmates laughed at him, he crawled on the floor with Jade's arms tightly locked around him. "Mr. Lopez please open the door! Please!" Andre begged.

"No Mr. Lopez, don't open the door until Andre Looks at Me!" Jade Commanded.

The class laughed even harder, "Noooo!" shouted Andre. the teacher got on one knee and let a tear fall from his eyes, he raised his right fist up to the air and proclaimed how much he loved how the school atmosphere changed during Valentine's day.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card] **

**Lunch Period**

All throughout his classes Andre had asked the teachers not let Jade inside, as she would only distract the class for everyone else. It was only in fifth period class which was science class that Andre got a chance to finish writing his love letter to Tori. When that class came to a finish, Jade was hiding around the corner of a hallway and jumped him while Beck was with her.

He tried pulling her away, but got the back of Jade's hand when Andre tried to keep her hands off of his face. "Andre! why the hell is she acting like this, all she's been telling me Is how on earth can she make you look at her, love her…what the hell happened to my baby!"

"Get her off of me and I'll tell you!" Beck pulled Jade off of Andre and took all three of them to the Janitor's closet, they walked in and locked the door.

"Ok so I bought a love potion from Amazon and put the drink that came in a medium sized glass bottle, into a Pepsi bottle that I placed on Tori's seat. That love potion was meant for Tori, not for Jade. But she drank it and now I guess what I thought was a waste of money, turned out to be a good investment. Listen, keep Jade occupied while I go up to the computer room and figure out a way to undo the effects of this potion."

Each time Jade reached up to cup Andre's face, Beck brought her hand down. "No Baby…Alright I'll keep Jade occupied. You go up and do what you gotta do."

Andre opened up the door and ran out of the janitor's closet, he went up a stairwell and stopped to look around when got to the second floor.

* * *

**Computer Room, Second Floor**

Andre walked into the computer room and saw that no one was around, the last student left after he walked in. he grabbed a seat by a computer whose screen was already on. He signed in as _Guest_ and clicked on the internet icon, he moved the mouse around in a frantic manner, waiting for the search page to load up was a damn drag. When the search page did show up, he went to and types in the word "Love Potion" and moved the pointer over to the image of the potion that he bought.

He checked customer reviews and read that many of them wrote favorable and positive reviews of the product, some went like this

* * *

**Most Helpful Customer Reviews **

By LastlivingMogwai

Review: "Absolutely works! I've mailed the drink to a famous singer, I won't say who. But the next day he found me and proposed to me. He won't say who he he's proposed to the media. I thank the creator of this love potion, thank you Emerald J. you're the best.

By: SoloKnight

Review: "I give this product five stars, six if given the ability to also. I gave this to my ex who just dumped me yesterday for a much taller, darker older guy and BAM, she came crawling back to me within hours of leaving her to finish the drink. But I must warn you, if you plan on buying this product, make sure the person you want drinks it. If by any chance someone else drinks it, that person will die of a broken heart if their induced feelings are not reciprocated. I have seen it happen to a relative of mine who made the mistake of giving it to the wrong girl who had a twin.

* * *

Andre couldn't believe the last review, if he did not return Jade's feeling…he would be responsible for her death and would probably be in death row in less than a year. The lights in the computer room began to flicker, and so did the screen monitors of the computers. He relaxed his shoulders, looked at the ground and turned the computer monitor off.

"_I have to tell her the sincere truth…" _he said sounding a bit defeated, but Just as Andre was heading for the exit, a red glowing handcuff appeared around his left wrist. It tightened around his flesh so deep it began to cut into him. **"AAHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" **

Downstairs Jade managed to get away from Beck long enough to search for Andre on her own, a similar red glowing handcuff appeared on her right wrist just like on Andre. _"Ow! Where did this stupid thing come from_!" Jade tried to pull the cuff off of her, but the more she did that, the deeper it dug into her flesh.

With the cuffs in place, they become connected with a white colored chain that ignited with pink fire. The chain pulled from Jade's end and tugged her up to the second floor and was dragged into the computer room. With Andre in her sights, the computer room door locked and the flickering of the lights and computer monitors intensified.

"Andre! I found you…can you look at me now?"

"Yes Jade, I can look at you now." Andre took her hands into his and saw that her normal light green Irises were pink, a side effect of the love potion he was sure of.

"_Jade…what you're feeling for me…is not real, it's not even emotions you've probably repressed. It's an illusion, but even if it is all an illusion - I still want to say…that I love you Jade West. But it's that kind of love that I have for a friend that I can trust with my secrets. I do love you Jade, you're my closest friend."_

The effects of the potion became weaker and Jade's mind cleared up, the color of her eyes returned to normal. The look of infatuation on her face had all but disappeared, jade looked around and noticed a quiet computer room, and Andre holding on to her hands.

"What are we doing in here, and why do we have these cuffs on. Ow it's really cutting into my wrist. Is the chain on fire?"

"Jade…there is one other thing, to get these handcuffs off…we have to share one…um, friendly kiss to get them off.

Without so much as thinking about it, there was no trepidation in her Jade's reply, "Ok…sure. I don't mind kissing you."

"Wa…Whoa, really Jade?" he was surprised and a little relieved.

"Yeah…you're good looking, easy around the eyes. We better do it quickly before Beck figures out we're in here."

Andre moved in a little closer, placed his left arm around Jade's waist and pressed his lips on hers. Jade slipped her tongue past his lips and teeth and explored the interior of his mouth, Andre explored hers also very eagerly. Their breathing picked up and the red cuffs and chain of fire faded away. Their cheeks bowed as they kissed deeply and passionately. Jade was the first to pull away when she noticed their cuffs and chain had disappeared.

"_Wow…Jade…I didn't think…you wanted to-"_

"I have to stop you there Andre, I wanted it to last." Jade smiled and crossed her arms.

"You're a great kisser Jade. Thanks for doing that…at least I won't be the only person to not have received anything for Valentine's da…oh no…Tori!"

"What about her…oh…oohh she was the person you were after this whole time, I hope I didn't make it to hard on you today."

"You didn't, look I'm sorry I gotta go see-"

"Go After her…she's been depressed this whole day." Andre ran out of the room, but returned to hug her and then left for real. He traveled downstairs and ran out into the cafeteria where he saw Tori sitting all by her lonesome and messing around with some meatballs on her plate of spaghetti.

"Tori!" he said out loud, Cat who was feeding Robbie looked over. Trina who sat on the lap of Shawn Becker also looked over at Andre direction, "Tori…Will you be my Valentine!?"

Tori smiled weakly and looked around, everyone was waiting for her response. She gestured for Andre to come over to her, he did so and got on one knee before her. "Yes Tori…I'm here, yes or no, I don't care…as long as we're still frie-"

Tori leaned in, cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "What took you so long, I was searching for you everywhere. Come here, hold me…and Never Let Go."

Andre stood up and sat next to her, relieved that she accepted him. Tori moved closer and whispered into his ear, "From now on Andre, it'll be You and Me. If any other bitch tries to hug or kiss you…I'll kill her."

Andre then heard the sound of closing handcuffs, Tori had locked both of them together with red handcuffs. Andre saw her drinking from an energy drink can and saw Trina coming over to Tori.

"Tori! You drank the love potion I was going to give to Shawn…Damnit! you drank it all also!"

"_Oops…sorry Trina, at least I got my man." _Tori turned back to Andre, tugged on his cheek and winked at him. Andre saw her dark brown irises had turned Pink, Andre had a blank expression for a moment before closing his eyes.

**-END**


End file.
